


Upgrade

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Upgrade

Dean and Sam had gone on a food run while Y/N took the first shower. The hunt wasn’t particularly strenuous, but it had been messy. As they walked back in, they could hear the music clearly and loudly in the bathroom. Dean glanced at the night stand and noticed the radio was still there and not on.

“How the hell is she playing music that loud?”

Sam rolled his eyes and set the food down on the table. Explaining tech to Dean was a pointless task. The man was stuck on vinyl and cassette tapes. It had taken him a year to figure out how to use apps on his smartphone and he still barely used them.

“Y/N/N?!” Dean knocked on the door before going ahead and entering.

Since they’d moved their relationship beyond friendship and hunting, Y/N’s alone time in the shower had ceased to exist. “Yeah?”

“Where is that music coming from?”

Poking her head out, she watched as he scanned the bathroom. “It’s coming from my phone.”

Dean spotted the phone sitting on the edge of the sink and picked it up. “Seriously?”

Y/N rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle. “Yes, I have a bluetooth speaker in here with me, see?”

When she pulled back the curtain, Dean saw it and nodded. He’d never messed with much music on his phone. He was perfectly happy listening to his cassettes, the radio, or his vinyl back at the bunker. And only occasionally would he listen on his computer.

Shaking her head, Y/N went back to her shower after Dean walked out. She definitely needed to work on getting that boy an upgrade.

* * *

The following case ended in a very beaten and battered Y/N. When they returned to the bunker, Dean was adamant that she was to stay behind to rest and heal. She wasn’t thrilled about it but, in truth, she was in too much pain to argue with him.

It wasn’t long before another job came up and she was left to her own devices. After a couple of days, the bunker was a little too empty and Y/N was bored out of her mind. That’s when the idea hit her.

Grabbing her laptop, she sat down with Dean’s vinyl collection. Pulling up her music app, she began to go through each album and create a playlist just for Dean. It took her a few hours, but she had well over two hundred songs ready for him. She made a mental note to try and get to the cassettes in the Impala when they returned to complete the playlist.

After about a week, the boys returned and as soon as Dean was distracted with something, Y/N slipped out and noted down the albums she would need to add.

That evening, Sam was doing some research while Y/N sat at the opposite end of the table with her headphones in. Dean sat down across from her and watched her intently.

When her eyes flicked up to meet his, he grinned at her. “What are you up to?”

Smiling back, Y/N glanced down and saved the final song to playlist. “Give me your phone.”

Dean looked down at her outstretched hand. “What? Why?”

Rolling her eyes, she shut her laptop. “Just give it to me, I have a surprise for you.”

Arching an eyebrow at her, he reluctantly handed over his phone.

Y/N downloaded the app needed to stream the playlist and logged into her account. Pulling up the playlist, she stood and pocketed his phone. “Come on.”

Dean looked over to Sam, who only shrugged at his brother’s questioning look. He followed behind Y/N as she stopped outside of their bedroom. “Can I have my phone back?”

“Have you showered yet?”

“What, no. Why? Are you inviting me to yours?”

She laughed as he wagged his brows at her. “No.”

“Oh.”

“Oh don’t pout, come on. I promise this is something you’ll like.”

“I doubt it.” Dean grumbled as he followed her to the bathroom. He watched as she set his phone on the sink and pulled out the speaker she used in the shower.

“Okay, come here so I can show you how to use this.”

He stood just behind her shoulder and she walked him through how to connect his phone to the speaker. As she pulled up the playlist, he noticed a lot of familiar and favorite songs. “How did you find all this?”

“Girlfriend magic.” She kissed his cheek and hit shuffle.

Led Zeppelin’s “Traveling Riverside Blues” came on. Grinning, he pulled Y/N into a tight hug before crushing his lips to hers. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Yeah well, this is easier than trying to balance your laptop or put a radio in here. Both you can’t hear over the spray of the shower. That’s why I love this thing! Splash proof and just hangs off the shower head.”

“Awesome! You sure you don’t want to stay?” Dean was all smiles as he stripped down.

“And ruin your first upgraded music experience? Next time babe. Have fun!” She giggled and left the bathroom.


End file.
